Let Them Eat Cake Extended
by SushiBomb
Summary: Squalo and Bel do some late night bonding over a slice of cake. Rated M for LEMON, language, themes, fetish-y content. Squabel pairing, Explicit version, originally posted on LiveJournal  Read more inside . Enjoy!


A/N: Hey guys, how's life?

So yeah, I originally said I wouldn't post this version on FFN because I felt it was too explicit, but I've been thinking about it, and I realized I've read way smuttier things in this fandom, as well as others, so hey. Fuck it lol Have some Squabel pr0n for Thanksgiving. Besides, I'm probably gonna delete my livejournal for fanfiction, where this was originally posted soon anyway, because I always forget that I have it haha

For everyone who follows _DitD_, I'm working on it! Please be patient with me, chapter 7 is a major work in progress. So this should hold you over for the time being!

Anyway, warnings:

This is the extended version of Let Them Eat Cake (Duh), meaning there is a full-on, explicit lemon. So if you're not okay with really detailed lemons or yaoi, I highly suggest hitting the back button. Language, Themes, fetish-y content, yeah.

Also, I expanded on a lot of other things in the story, and did some major editing, and overall, this version is the better version. I'm still leaving the original version up too, but either way, please enjoy!

Okay, I'm done talking, read on fellow Squabel lovers!

Disclaimer:Sushi*Bomb does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, oooh...bad touch.

* * *

><p>Let Them Eat Cake (Extended)<p>

* * *

><p>Squalo may have been the current Sword Emperor, second in command of the most elite assassination squad in the entire mafia, a brilliant strategist, and every other hard earned title and honor he had under his belt, but he was most certainly still a human being above all else.<p>

And like the rest of humankind, Squalo had his own guilty pleasures.

They all did, really. Everyone in the Varia had their vices; their own secret loves and habits that kept them sane (or as sane as they _could_ be, anyway). Some of them were fairly open about their guilty pleasures. It was no secret that Xanxus loved drinking. The man could easily knock out two bottles of tequila if given the opportunity. Three if he was in an especially nasty mood, or if it was a holiday.

Lussuria was a self-confessed shopaholic. When he was upset or stressed about something, it wasn't uncommon for the Muay Thai expert to leave for the day and return with easily over three grand worth of clothes, shoes, and other acccessories.

Levi happened to really enjoy gardening. He was often seen around the Varia estate, mowing the grass, or preening a bed of flowers. No one really made fun of him for it, because Levi was surprisingly good at landscaping, and they all knew that if he didn't do it, none of them sure as hell would.

Others were a bit more…_discreet._

It seemed that around the same time every month, Fran had a habit of disappearing for a day or two. The young illusionist would hole up in his room, and no one was allowed to enter. Squalo had heard from Lussuria that Fran had a rather dangerous habit of mixing pills and weed, because once in a while, his mind would just go haywire, and a heavy dose of cannabis and Xanax was the only thing that helped calm him down.

As long as he could do his job when he needed to, Squalo thought to himself, Fran's self-destructive habits were none of his business.

Speaking of habits, Belphegor had a particularly obnoxious habit of randomly wandering about the castle at odd hours of the night, searching for lone grunts and sadistically slitting their throats with a hissing chuckle before casually flitting off.

Then again, Squalo thought, that couldn't really be classified as a 'guilty' pleasure, since Belphegor couldn't have cared less about leaving mutilated corpses lying around the mansion and the grounds outside, and he certainly didn't feel any guilt about killing so needlessly. Prince the Ripper lived to kill.

Besides, Squalo himself knew what Bel's _true_ guilty pleasure was, and that knowledge was something Bel had entrusted only a few select people with, him being one of them.

And Squalo himself?

Simple.

Black Velvet Cake.

Which was what he was currently on his way to the kitchen at this preposterous hour to snag for himself. Squalo wasn't someone who necessarily had a sweet tooth, especially at three in the morning, but…

… Goddamn was that cake amazing.

Two decadent layers of rich German chocolate, sinfully entwined with two layers of creamy cheesecake and topped with thick, whipped dark chocolate frosting that was generously sprinkled with broken ribbons of expensive swiss chocolate.

It was just one of the many culinary brainchilds of their resident sun guardian and master chef Lussuria, who painstakingly slaved over his creation all day, and happily served it at dinner earlier that evening. He looked on with a tired smile as his loving comrades nearly got into fist fights over the first slice, that battle finally being decided when Xanxus started firing bullets.

Squalo knew that Lussuria knew about his sporadic late night treks to the kitchen for something sweet. Lussuria was just a mother hen like that, in the fact that he knew all of the juicy private details about all of them.

Not that Squalo really _cared_ or anything.

At the current moment, he cared more about the nice piece of cake that he knew Lussuria had secretly stashed away in the back of the fridge specifically for him that was waiting like a nude seductress in his bed.

Squalo bit his lip.

He wouldn't be surprised if he randomly popped one while eating. That cake was amazing enough to invoke sexual desires in anyone, let alone himself.

The swordsman felt himself unconsciously begin to walk about a bit faster when the kitchen was in sight. He wandered inside, absently feeling along the wall for the light switch.

"Don't turn the light on, Squ-chan."

If Squalo wasn't as prideful as he was, he would've outright jumped at the familiar voice coming from further in the kitchen. But as such, the swordsman merely sucked his teeth in annoyance at the fact that he had company on his late night cake binge. Squalo narrowed his eyes, searching the dark room. He could barely make out the silhouette sitting at the island.

"Bel…what the fuck are you doing sitting in the goddamn dark?" Squalo snapped as he spitefully flipped the light switch, illuminating the entire kitchen. The blonde prince sitting at the island hissed as he shielded his eyes from the light, mumbling a lengthy string of expletives as he did so.

"Fuck Squalo! The kitchen lights are so bright. Why'd you have to turn them on? Can't you see in the dark?" Belphegor groaned. After several seconds, he set his hand back on the tall glass of ice water on the table's surface in front of him, his eyes apparently having already adjusted to the light.

Squalo scoffed as he walked to the refrigerator, glaring at the younger assassin as he walked by.

"Tch, of course I can see. But if it's all the same to your dumb ass, I'd rather not eat in the dark." He snapped as he opened one of the refrigerator doors and peered inside, moving several random items aside to get to the chocolately prize stashed away in the back. His frown morphed into a shark-like grin as his steely eyes settled on the four-tiered chocolate orgasm on a plate, sitting innocently next to a container of some sort of sauce.

"Come to papa!" Squalo said a little too giddily for someone who was supposed to be a feared swordsman and assassin as he settled himself in a seat opposite from Belphegor, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

He heard the prince in front of him make a strangled noise.

"There was more cake?" He squeaked, licking his lips as he stared unabashedly in the direction of the enticing slice of heaven on the plate in front of Squalo. The swordsman smirked haughtily.

"Nope. This was the last piece. Luss stashed it away just for me." Squalo said snarkily as he took a big, obnoxious bite, just for the satisfaction of watching Bel's mouth hang open in desire.

He held back a chuckle as he heard the younger hitman whimper quietly.

"Something the matter, brat?" Squalo sneered. Belphegor frowned. He stood up and walked over to Squalo's side of the table, reaching for the plate.

"Gimme a bite of that cake, asshole." The blonde snapped. Squalo scoffed as he pulled the plate closer to himself.

"Fuck you brat, it's my cake." Squalo said back as he took another huge bite, making sure to exaggerate every action, just to piss Bel off. And it seemed to be working, if the conspicuous deepening of the prince's frown was anything to go by.

"Squ-chan…" Bel whined as he leaned down and wrapped his sinewy arms around Squalo's neck, nuzzling his nose into the swordsman's hair.

"Wha?" Squalo griped as he tried to push Bel off of him. He was wise to the prince's tricks. He knew that Bel was going to make a swipe at the plate as soon as he thought he had a chance. Well it wasn't going to work, and Squalo made sure that Bel was aware of that by pushing the plate just out of Bel's reach as the prince 'inconspicuously' slid a hand towards it. He heard Bel make an irritated sound.

"Gimme a bite, Squ! Don't be greedy!" Belphegor bemoaned as he promptly swung a leg around Squalo's waist and settled himself in the swordsman's lap, making sure to grind against him teasingly as he did so, smirking to himself when he heard Squalo's breathing hitch.

"Would you get the hell off? I'm trying to enjoy **my** cake here, if you don't fucking mind." Squalo growled as he shoved Bel aside to spoon off another hearty piece of one of the cheesecake layers. If anything, Bel's hold on him tightened, the prince wrapping his long legs around Squalo's waist and the back of the chair so that he wouldn't fall to the floor, while simultaneously bringing him closer to the swordsman.

"But Squalo," He began repugnantly, "I _do_ mind. I want some too, you cake hog." He snapped at Squalo, who ignored him as he nonchalantly took another luxurious bite. Squalo turned to him as he slowly licked some frosting off of the spoon with a toothy smirk, as if to say 'ha ha!'

But at that moment, Belphegor's eyes were entirely focused on the small speck of dark frosting on the side of Squalo's bottom lip. Squalo suddenly got the feeling Bel was staring at him.

"What?" He snapped at the younger man wrapped around him, but he was ignored. Bel made a little noise that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a moan as a tiny smirk snaked it's way onto his pale face. The prince leaned closer as he slid a hand against Squalo's face, pulling the older man towards him.

"Voi! What the hell are you-" Squalo was promptly silenced as Bel leaned in and in one teasingly fluid motion, licked the frosting away. His tongue was cold; he had been absently sucking on an ice cube before Squalo made his appearance in the kitchen. Squalo shivered involuntarily as the slick appendage slid languorously across his bottom lip, savoring the taste of the rich cream with a giddy 'mmm.'

"God that frosting is so fucking good…" Bel said huskily as he pulled away, snickering at the red flush erupting over Squalo's cheeks.

"Fucking hell! Don't lick me!" The swordsman barked after a few seconds, when he snapped out of his daze. Belphegor laughed again. "Well you won't share with me, so I guess I'll just have to settle for leftovers."

Squalo gave him a withering glare.

"Come on Squalo, sharing is caring. Now give the prince some cake." Bel said with an 'innocent' smile. Squalo stared at him with a deadpanned expression for several seconds before finally sighing.

"Fine. I'll share." He ground out. Belphegor's trademark grin snaked its way onto his face.

"I knew you'd give in eventually!"

"Yeah, yeah just go grab a spoon." Squalo said as he rolled his eyes. But Bel didn't budge. Squalo turned back to him. "Well? I thought you wanted some?"

"Feed it to me." Bel said simply.

Squalo's face puckered in disbelief. "What?" He snapped.

Belphegor just smiled as he reached back behind him to grab the plate of half eaten cake off of the table. "I don't feel like getting a spoon, because that would require getting up. And the prince is quite comfy here." The blonde said as he rocked a bit on Squalo's lap to reiterate his point, smiling inwardly at the way Squalo's breathing unconsciously quickened at the motion.

"So you're gonna sit on me like a fucking five year-old, **and** I have to feed you too?" Squalo asked, his voice a bit strained. Bel bit his lip. "I'll feed you too, Squ-chan." He said teasingly.

"I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you very much." Squalo growled, his frown growing when Belphegor laughed again.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Squalo! Open up!" Bel chimed as he scooped some of the cake and brought it up to Squalo's pursed lips.

"Open your mouth."

Squalo glared fiercely as he shook his head. Bel's smile faded into a small frown.

"Open."

Squalo shook his head again.

Belphegor made an irritated noise. "Fine. I'll eat this bite then." Bel said hotly. The prince popped the spoon in his mouth, making little 'mmm' noises as he savored the taste of the rich, decadent dessert on his tongue. He felt Squalo's grip on his waist tighten.

The prince pulled the spoon out of his mouth slowly as his hidden eyes focused on Squalo's slightly darkening eyes, letting his tongue glide tantalizingly over the back of the spoon, lapping up the excess frosting.

"Yes?" He asked huskily as he spooned more of the indulgent dessert onto the spoon. Squalo didn't say anything. Belphgor lifted the spoon back to Squalo's mouth. This time, he was met with no resistance as Squalo's lips parted in silent obedience, letting the spoon slip in unhindered and closed his lips over it, not once taking his eyes off of the smirking blonde sitting in his lap.

Bel suddenly felt a hand close over his. Squalo slid the spoon out of the younger man's slackened grip, taking his time in pulling the spoon back out of his mouth, a small smirk appearing on his pale face. Squalo knew that behind that veil of shaggy blonde hair, Bel's piercing grey eyes were darkening with lust too.

"Open up." Squalo said quietly as he gathered a big chunk of frosting. Belphegor obediently opened his mouth, allowing the older man to slide the spoon into his mouth. Bel smiled alluringly as he let his eyes drift closed, moaning lowly in delight. He felt his own pulse begin to quicken as a hand crept around his back. The curious appendage slid down into his sleeping pants and cupped one of his pert cheeks, giving it a rough squeeze.

Bel groaned at the sudden pain, his legs unconsciously tightening around Squalo's waist. Down between them, he could feel their growing erections nudging together through the thin materials of their respective sleepwear, the delicious friction making the room seem ten degees warmer.

They both knew where this was heading.

But they both also knew that the other had a sadomasochistic streak that they weren't too ashamed to hide. Not from each other. It was _their_ guilty pleasure. Drawing out this torturous little game.

Suddenly, the three or so bites left of Lussuria's luxurious Black Velvet cake seemed like a whole new cake fresh out of the oven. Neither of them was certain they could hold out that long, but …

…well…

…_pretending_ to have self-control was half the fun.

Doing his best to ignore both the throbbing of his straining arousal, as well as the skilled hand kneeding his firm globe, Belphegor took the spoon back from Squalo. He shakily sectioned off another piece of the cake, and raised it to Squalo's lips. The older man's lips parted silently, one of the corners upturned in a teasing smirk as he took the spoon in his mouth, groaning softly at the way the rich dessert melted on his tongue.

Not to mention the way Bel was melting in his lap.

The younger man was clutching painfully at one of Squalo's bare shoulders, his breath beginning to come out in shallow pants. He ran a curious finger over Squalo's lips, to which the older man responded by placing a seductively innocent kiss on the soft fingertips, smirking when Bel bit his lip with a low moan.

This was Squalo's favorite part.

He loved seeing the usually haughty and manipulative prince respond so viscerally to him. This was a side of the blonde that only Squalo was allowed to see, and Squalo took full advantage of that privilege.

Belphegor was, to be blunt, a _bit_ of a whore.

The only thing Bel enjoyed more than killing was a good, hard fuck, and as he grew older, that promiscuous nature that had been developing from early adolescence became unbearably apparent to the other members of the Varia. Bel was insatiable in his need for carnal satisfaction. He had screwed a decent portion of the grunts he felt were attractive enough to satisfy his discerning taste, as well as several of the maids, and often brought both men and women home sometimes when they went out partying.

But Squalo knew better than to confuse the situation.

He knew damn well that Belphegor wasn't just out screwing and blowing everyone in sight like a horny, brainless animal in heat. Bel was a cold, calculating person under that obscene, shit-eating grin of his, and more often than not, sex was just another means to an end.

Squalo groaned lowly in his throat at the feeling of Bel's hot, slick tongue against his neck, as well as the cool hand sliding down into the front of his pants. He heard Belphegor chuckle as the hand gripped his hardened member teasingly, stroking it slowly. Bel made a pleased sounding noise, alternately nipping at Squalo's neck and earlobe.

Belphegor was beautiful and he knew it, and he often used that to his advantage. The genius prince loved the thrill of the hunt; he loved knowing that he could seduce anyone without putting a great deal of effort into it. Truthfully, that little talent Bel had for seduction had gotten them out of an untold number of sticky situations.

Squalo suddenly felt Belphegor's hand leave his aching arousal, and slide up his black wife-beater. The prince pulled the flimsy garment off with a nimble flick of his hand before quickly returning to the bruise he was intent on leaving on Squalo's neck as he kissed, sucked, and occasionally bit the sensitive flesh.

But most of all, Belphegor loved mind games. Ultimately, it was the challenge of getting into someone's head and twisting them to his satisfaction that got Bel off harder than any one person could. Bel was analytical by nature, and he enjoyed probing people and trying to figure them out. And he was good at it too.

He had seen Bel do it to countless people.

To a couple of the Vongola brats, particularly the Decimo's right hand man, who was known to be a bit of a brain himself. Belphegor had had an odd sort of attraction to the bomber ever since the Ring Battles, and often went well out of his way to tease and flirt with him. Over the years, Gokudera had become wise to Bel's ways, and formulated his own methods of backlash. But comparatively, he fell short in the fact that he was still very naïve, and ultimately, Belphegor had his way with him many times before sending him packing like some common whore.

Gokudera was brash and volatile, just like the storm flame he possessed. He was an open book; he held nothing back. But even then, Squalo supposed, that as brilliant as Gokudera was, he apparently lacked the one something that would keep Belphegor intrigued with him.

He wasn't a challenge.

Not like Fran was.

When Fran first joined the Varia, he was a very different person than the blank-faced, sarcastic sidekick he was now. When he was first delivered to them, Fran was a fragile, callous, recovering heroin addict fresh out of rehab in Switzerland. Of course, only Xanxus and Squalo himself were privy to that little detail. He didn't say or do much, as he spent a significant portion of those first few weeks sleeping or vomiting. And when he wasn't too ill to associate with them, he had been, if possible, even more antagonistic than he was currently. Despite this, Bel had been completely fascinated by the boy's sharp wit, morbid sense of humor, and seeming asexuality.

As the months wore on, Belphegor probed his new illusionist for any weakness, mental or physical (which resulted in his fetish for stabbing Fran, since years of drug abuse had fried the illusionist's nerves to near nothingness and he didn't really feel anything). And after sometime, he figured out that Fran wasn't as impenetrable as he seemed.

You just had to know what buttons to push, that was all.

It didn't take long for Bel to figure out that Fran had been a drug addict. And as desperately as Fran tried to keep that very private and negative chapter of his life out of circulation, once Bel figured it out, a cruel smirk and a few choice words was all it took to break the new illusionist and send him back to rehab for another month.

Squalo was certain that at one point, he had made even Xanxus, the most macho meathead on the face of the earth, question his sexuality. How he did that the swordsman was unsure, but given the fact that he had seen Bel seduce guns out of the hands of men bigger than Levi, he didn't doubt it one bit.

But with him, Bel was completely different.

Truthfully, he too had fallen victim to Bel's manipulative games in the past. But what Bel didn't know was that Squalo himself also had a secret knack for fucking with people's heads, when he really needed too. In the end, that had intrigued the blonde even further.

The two of them shared a unique bond that Squalo would never even attempt to put into plausible thought. They weren't friends, but they weren't really lovers either. They fucked a lot, that was certain, and Belphegor trusted him to a degree that could almost be mistaken for love, be it not for the fact that Bel was a certified maniac, and probably wouldn't understand the concept of love if Aphrodite herself descended down from Olympia and made crazy, passionate love to him.

When they were together though, Bel was just…_different_. Squalo couldn't really explain it. It was just something in the way the prince's demeanor shifted. The way he allowed his guard to completely shatter and the needy, selfish child that Bel really was came out. The way he came undone so shamelessly under Squalo's wonderful ministrations when they had sex; just everything, really.

Bel wasn't afraid to be clingy, to make his true needs and desires apparent, and most of all, he loved being able to lose control of himself without worrying if someone was going to use it against him.

Belphegor craved attention and affection, unorthodox as his means of achieving those needs were. And right now, Bel was radiating nothing but pure, unadulterated need.

As such, Squalo made a hell of a show out of pulling the spoon back out of his mouth, smacking his lips together teasingly as he gave Bel's ass another hard squeeze. The younger man leaned against his bare chest, moaning into the taut flesh of the older man's neck.

"…Fuck…" Bel gasped, "Squalo…please…" he whimpered into Squalo's neck, alternately nipping and sucking the pale skin.

It took every ounce of control Squalo had not to throw the plate somewhere and slam Bel onto the table and screw him senseless right then and there. It was rare for Bel to crack so quickly, if ever. Squalo wondered absently if perhaps Lussuria had put something in the cake.

Nonetheless, he allowed himself a small chuckle at the prince's pleading.

"Mm-mm. You're the one who wanted to share the cake, and we're going to finish it. Now open up." He said mockingly as he pushed the loaded spoon against Bel's plump bottom lip. The blonde's lips parted at the silent command, breaths coming in shallow pants as he sucked the bit of dessert right off of the spoon, savoring it puckishly slow while casually brushing his bangs aside, revealing his half-lidded eyes to the older man.

Squalo's hold on him tightened almost instantaneously.

It was Bel's turn to snicker as he scraped the last bit of cake off of the plate and poked the spoon against Squalo's lips.

"Last piece, Ushishi~!" He said with a small grin. But under that grin, Squalo could see the unbridled anticipation nearly boiling over. He was certain Belphegor could see it written all over his face too. Squalo let his mouth open just enough to let the spoon enter, not once breaking eye contact with the prince perched in his lap as he ate the last little bit of the wondrous cake.

With an exaggerated swallow, Squalo leaned back in his seat, his face oddly unreadable. He watched as Bel gingerly took the spoon back, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the older man.

Squalo almost laughed.

There was something decidedly comical about the way Bel sometimes tried to play the part of the innocent virgin, with the coy smiles and shy glances. It was just one of the prince's quirks. Or fetishes. Whichever term was more suitable, really.

But admittedly, it made Squalo want to screw him that much harder. Innocent his ass.

"I should put this away first." Bel said absently, picking the plate up off of the table as he made to stand up. Squalo wrapped his arms tightly around the younger hitman's waist and promptly pulled him back down with a smug grin.

"What's the rush?" He asked quietly, voice laced with amusement at the imperceptible shudder of the prince's body. Belphegor settled back in his lap silently, a curious little smile on his face. After nearly a minute, the small grin morphed into the prince's infamous Cheshire cat smile as he leaned in to peck Squalo on the cheek.

"Ushi~! No rush at all. Just didn't want anything in the way, that's all." He murmured against the swordsman's pale cheek as he planted a trail of feather light kisses along Squalo's jaw before finally pressing his warm lips against the older assassin's. Squalo's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the prince's waist as he pulled the younger man flush against him. Bel lifted his own arms to wrap them around Squalo's neck as he tilted his head to the left more and more to deepen the quickly intensifying kiss.

Squalo let his eyes drift closed at the wonderful sensation of his tongue gliding along Bel's, his hand once again sliding into the younger man's sleeping pants and giving one of the firm globes a shameless squeeze, earning a gasp from the prince perched in his lap. Bel pulled away briefly, only to come back from a different angle, nimble fingers entangling themselves in Squalo's lengthy tresses as their tongues met once again in a heated dance. The prince's soft sighs and moans were music to Squalo's ears.

He pulled away with a small smile as the kiss died down, reaching behind Bel to scoop some left over frosting onto his ungloved finger. Bel watched him with a curious expression.

Squalo's grin widened as he, without warning, shoved the digit between Belphegor's slightly parted lips, openly chuckling at the surprised noise that escaped the younger man. "The frosting's your favorite part, right?" Squalo asked huskily, "Don't waste it."

Bel smiled impishly around the intruding digits, giving Squalo a half-hearted nod of his head as the began working his skilled tongue around the older man's index and middle finger. The prince's eyes fluttered closed with a languid moan, savouring the taste of the rich dessert coating Squalo's fingers. He felt Squalo's eyes on him; the pure, unadulterated lust hanging in the air between the two of them like a thick, velvet curtain.

The prince opened his eyes to tease Squalo with a particularly lascivious look as he took the two digits deeper into his mouth, gripping the older man's wrist and began bobbing his head slowly, groaning softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the older assassin bite his lip.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Squalo was imagining a certain something _else_ in Belphegor's mouth at that moment, and the prince would have been more than happy to oblige him.

Bel released the now moist digits with a wet 'pop,' a teasing smirk on his face. Squalo's expression mirrored his younger lover's as he slid his good hand down into the back of Belphegor's sleeping pants, pulling the other hand that was previously occupying the space out to brace the younger assassin against him.

Belphegor's arms tightened around his neck as Squalo slid one of the moistened fingers inside him, the prince's muscle reflexively tightening around his finger at the slightly uncomfortable penetration.

"Relax, would ya?" Squalo snapped quietly as he slowly withdrew the digit, only to push it right back in, trying to ignore Bel's gasps and mewls.

"Fuck you," Bel snapped back heatedly, "you know it takes me a few minutes to get used to that!"

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

After that, their words ceased for a while as Squalo continued fingering his younger lover, smiling as he felt Bel gradually relax in his hold, his erratic pants evening out. Feeling a bit more comfortable, Squalo added a second digit, smirking at the quiet 'fuck' gasped into his neck as Bel's hold around his neck got a bit tighter.

They quickly got a steady rhythm going; Bel was slowly beginning to grind into his hand, warm breaths puffing against Squalo's neck as he succumbed to the overwhelming sensation of Squalo rubbing his sweet spot teasingly, not even bothering to stifle his moans, which were getting increasingly louder as the older hitman continued his ministrations.

"...God Squalo..." Bel hissed into Squalo's neck as the swordsman began to scissor his two fingers inside him, gradually stretching him out. The prince let out a singularly loud moan as Squalo rammed a finger right into his prostate, his voice nearly going hoarse.

"...Stop..." he gasped suddenly, breath coming out in harsh pants now.

Squalo gave him a confused, borderline irritated look. "What is it?" He groaned, annoyance and lust simultaneously expanding as Bel abruptly stood up, the blonde running a shaky hand through his slightly damp hair as he attempted to collect himself. Despite his irritation, Squalo smiled lustfully at the unmistakable feeling of Bel's erection rubbing against his stomach slightly as he vacated the swordsman's lap.

"If you keep teasing me like that, I'm gonna get over-stimulated and then I won't be able to cum, and if that happens I'm going to get really fuckin' pissed." Was all Bel said as he grabbed the plate off of the table and made to throw it in the sink.

Squalo grinned impishly as he too stood up and followed Bel to the sink. Without warning, he grabbed the younger man by the waist and pushed him against the fridge. In Bel's surprise, he dropped the plate, the expensive china shattering into small fragments upon hitting the marble tiles of the kitchen.

"God Bel," Squalo began as he pinned the younger hitman's arms behind his back, "you are such a fucking bullshitter. Since when has there been a time that you didn't cum when you where with me?" He whispered heatedly into the prince's ear before giving it a vicious nip. "If you wanted it against the fridge, you should've just said so."

Belphegor turned his head slightly to give Squalo a mischievous look out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I know, Ushishi~!" The prince chuckled as he backed his pert ass against Squalo's hips, hissing in anticipation at the feeling of the older man's rigid phallus pressed firmly against his backside. "But you know how much I love fucking with you."

Squalo allowed himself a snort at the undeniable fact. Belphegor was a tease, and he knew that better than anyone.

"Besides," The prince began, voice a bit more husky, "you screw me so much harder when you're pissed off at me." He said with a hiss as Squalo roughly yanked down his sleeping pants. The swordsman stood back for a second to admire the prince's pale skin before giving one of his firm cheeks a swift smack, earning a stifled yelp from the younger hitman.

Squalo tightened his hold on Belphegor's arms, letting his finger slide teasingly down the prince's spine and down the curve of his ass before once again sliding it inside of him. Bel bit his lip as he moaned against the fridge, unable to do anything but feel the probing digit exploring him more thoroughly, his arms still pinned behind his back.

The swordsman scissored him a bit more roughly this time, his need for release making him impatient, and Bel moaning his name incoherently as he lost himself in sensation was driving him insane with lust. Squalo pulled his finger out to loosen his own sleeping pants and let them fall to the floor, his thick arousal springing free. He sighed blissfully at the feeling of his manhood no longer being constricted as he stroked it slowly before returning to Bel's awaiting backside.

The swordsman spit quickly onto his fingers before reinserting them inside his younger lover, earning a throaty groan from the prince. He released his hold on Belphegor's arms as he ran the once occupied hand up the blonde's side, placing a series of surprisingly gentle kisses along the younger assassin's shoulder blade.

"We don't have any lube." Squalo murmured against the pale shoulder. Bel looked over his shoulder at the older man, a small grin worming its way onto his face. Squalo's lip quirked in unspoken anticipation. The swordsman chuckled as he casually spun Bel around and pushed him down into a kneeling position in front of him.

Belphegor looked up at him with a licentious smile before focusing on the throbbing erection not but a few inches from his face.

Squalo's eyes rolled back into his head in pure ecstasy at the feeling of Belphegor's warm mouth covering the head of his arousal, the prince's low moans traveling along his erection and sending shivers up his spine as he slowly took more and more of the organ into his hot mouth.

Squalo had been with many people over his lifetime, but he hadn't met one person yet who could come close to Bel when it came to giving him head. He remembered all those years ago when Bel had gone down on him for the first time; how in less than ten minutes he had shattered every homophobic belief Squalo had ever had...and how he had driven the swordsman nearly insane with pleasure, despite the strained relationship the two shared back then. Squalo remembered the promise Bel made to him when they got on the plane back home.

_"You'll never find anyone who can fuck you like me. That's a fact."_

And so far, six years later, he was still unable to prove the haughty prince wrong.

"Ah..." he grunted into his closed fist as Bel sucked him off a bit more forcefully, angling his head slightly to deep-throat Squalo's entire length, a soft chuckle escaping him when he heard Squalo gasp his name.

Squalo pulled away from the fridge to look down at his younger lover, who was preoccupied with his manhood.

Something unbeknownst to Bel was that Squalo loved watching him when he wasn't paying attention. Nothing turned Squalo on more when Bel went down on him than the pure lust Bel had for him; the way he would teasingly slide his tongue along the underside of his shaft before pulling away with a soft, wet click to study the engorged member, planning his method of attack, eyeing it curiously before returning his skilled mouth to the heated organ.

Squalo slid his good hand into the prince's blonde locks, jerking Bel's head back to look up at him.

He loved it even more when Bel would watch him back.

The prince chuckled huskily as he released the thick organ, swirling his tongue around the head flirtatiously before giving it a slow, open-mouthed kiss, quirking his eyebrows teasingly as he once again began bobbing his head along the slick appendage.

Squalo bit his fist to keep himself from moaning out loud, feeling himself growing closer and closer to his climax. He pulled away from the wonderfully experienced lips, breathing harsh and erratic.

He needed Bel.

Now.

It didn't matter that they were in the very open and very silent kitchen, that carried sound a little too well for Squalo's personal comfort, not to mention where anyone could walk in at any moment. Squalo knew in the back of his mind that everyone in the Varia had a pretty fucked up sleeping schedule, so it wouldn't be surprising if one, or two, or hell, _all _of the bastards just randomly waltzed in at this absurd hour for whatever reason.

But he also knew that Bel had one hell of an exhibitionist streak, and just the mere thought of them potentially getting caught was probably turning the blonde on beyond all reason. Squalo had to admit, the added risk of someone walking in on them was really getting him a bit hot and bothered too.

And besides, it wasn't like they'd actually make it to one of their bedrooms anyway.

"Up." Was all he needed to say for the prince to understand what he wanted. Belphegor smiled wickedly as he got up from the floor, turning around and bracing himself against the refrigerator silently. Squalo positioned himself behind the prince, gripping one of his shoulders roughly as he pushed into him. Bel moaned softly at the feeling of the older man's engorged arousal slide into him cautiously, filling up the snug channel deliciously. He heard Squalo grunt behind him as the older man pushed his member in all the way to the base before pulling out slowly.

"Fuck you're so tight..." Squalo grunted as he began to move a bit faster, his grip on Bel's hips tightening gradually as he set the pace. Belphegor gave him a teasing look over his shoulder. The prince fisted his hands against the cold, metallic door of the refrigerator, his eyes drifting closed and his mouth falling open slightly as his breath began to come out in shallow even pants in time with Squalo's increasingly rough thrusts.

The kitchen was silent save the sound of their sweaty skin slapping and their respective moans and groans. Squalo slid his good hand up the nape of Bel's neck, entangling it in the now slightly damp locks and gave them a good yank as he rode him harder. The younger man's head jerked back at the force, and Squalo smriked toothily as Bel groaned loudly, pushing back against him to meet his erratic thrusts half-way.

If anyone happened to walk in right now, Squalo thought as kissed the junction where Bel's neck met his shoulder, they'd be in for quite a treat. (He was certain Lussuria, for one, would've more than likely died of a mass brain hemorrhage if he were to stumble upon his two comrades screwing so shamelessly in a very public part of the house.)

Regardless if someone walked in or not, he was sure somewhere in the house, someone had to be wise to their activities already. It wasn't like they were really being discreet. Bel, for one, was slowly losing his bearings, gradually succumbing to the wonderful delirium that preceeded his climax.

Squalo pounded harder into the arrogant prince, if only for the satisfaction of hearing Bel unable to keep from moaning his name out loudly as he clawed along the edge of the door, bracing himself for dear life.

Squalo slowed down a bit, before finally pulling out completely, ignoring the slightly irritated look he was receiving from the prince.

And Bel didn't like being ignored.

"What the fuck, Squalo?" He snapped, voice a bit hoarse. Squalo said nothing, instead giving him a small smirk as he turned the prince around to face him and immediately hoisted him up, Bel reflexively wrapping his legs tightly around the swordsman's waist.

"You're getting a little loud, brat. Besides, it's easier to kiss you like this." Squalo murmured with a small smile, his unusually soft tone making Bel's face heat up embarrassingly. The prince tried to save face by scoffing as he settled back against the cold door, in order to shift some of his weight out of Squalo's arms.

"Che, don't get all romantic on me, Squ-chan." He said with a husky chuckle, but wrapped his long arms around Squalo's neck nonetheless, leaning in to close his warm lips over the older man's. Squalo relished the feeling of Bel's light fingers entangling themselves in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He brushed his tongue languidly across Bel's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was quickly granted. The prince's soft lips parted eagerly for him and Squalo slid his tongue inside the warm cavern, pressing closer to taste more of his younger lover. Their tongues met halfway; Bel pulled away before coming back swiftly from a different angle and forcing his own tongue inside Squalo's mouth as the kiss became more and more intense. The hand in Squalo's hair tightened its hold as their lips slanted against each other's again and again, tongues occasionally flicking out to brush against the other.

Squalo aligned himself with Bel's entrance and pushed into him slowly as he pressed the smaller man harder against the refrigerator. Bel broke the kiss involuntarily, leaning his head back against the door and letting out a shuddered breath at the feeling of the thick organ sliding inside him again. Squalo peppered the prince's exposed neck with little open-mouthed kisses, groaning softly as he felt Bel let himself slide down onto his erection until the prince was completely filled with him.

"Fuck me." Bel whispered in his ear huskily before nipping at his earlobe. Squalo needed no further instruction. The swordsman began to rock his hips against the younger man's, quickly returning to the frantic pace from before. Squalo relished the sound of Bel's muffled moans and hisses on his neck as the prince busied himself with alternately attacking the swordsman's taut neck and collarbone with vicious bites and soothing kisses.

Squalo pushed him up a bit higher, using one arm to brace himself against the fridge as he slowed his pace a bit, and just enjoyed the feeling of Bel's snug warmth enveloping him as the two rocked together.

Bel was getting close; the unmistakable sting of Bel's accursed nails clawing into Squalo's shoulder and back, not to mention the way the prince was arching against him and panting softly, tipped the swordsman off to the younger man's impending climax.

As if to confirm that very fact, Bel leaned into his ear and whispered,"Not here." Squalo knew what the prince wanted then.

He obligingly pulled away from the fridge, still holding Bel tightly around the waist, and returned to the seat at the island they had been occupying previously. Belphegor wasted no time in pushing Squalo against the back of the seat and began rocking his hips, grinding on the older man. The swordsman sighed at the intense sensation of Bel's hips undulating sensuously, the walls of his channel wrapped snugly against his manhood.

Squalo loved it when Bel rode him.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the way Bel just surrendered himself so fully to his senses, leaving himself completely exposed and vulnerable in a way he would never allow with others, or inversely, if it was because he gave the prince total control to set the pace, surrendering his own dominance and letting Bel have his way.

Belphegor's technique spoke of a little _too_ much experience; the slow, almost serpentine rhythm that was uniquely his brought Squalo to the very edge of delirium, and they both knew he was teetering just as dangerously as Bel was.

He tightened his hold on Bel's hip and leaned up for a kiss as Bel rocked his hips against his own, the prince's mouth opening in silent obedience when Squalo nipped his bottom lip. The swordsman trailed the nail of his finger down Belphegor's neck and down his back, feeling each individual vertebrae as he made his way down, smirking softly into the heated kiss when he felt a throaty moan escape the prince.

"…Squalo…" Bel moaned languidly, grey eyes sliding shut blissfully as he rode Squalo faster, his and the swordsman's harsh pants and hisses permeating the otherwise silent kitchen. After several minutes, Squalo sensed that Bel was getting a bit worn out; the slightly awkward position was visibly tiring the younger man out. To lift some of the strain, Squalo gripped both of the prince's hips and bounced him on his lap with practiced ease, meeting him half-way. Belphegor expressed his gratitude by kissing the older assassin soundly on the lips, moaning against his mouth as Squalo thrusted up into him roughly, his grip on the prince's hips tightening painfully.

At that moment however, Bel was too far gone to notice the comparatively trivial level of pain. His shameless moans rang in the air as he came closer and closer to release, coupled with Squalo's groans. The swordsman thrusted into him harder and faster with each passing minute, a thin sheen of sweat coating both of their bodies despite the relatively frigid temperature in the kitchen.

Squalo leaned in and planted a trail of hot kisses along Bel's collarbone and neck, alternately nipping and sucking the taut flesh. In that instance, he felt the prince's body tighten around his length as Bel rode him frantically and, after a few more well-aimed thrusts, Bel came crashing down from his high with a throaty, visceral groan. Squalo felt the warmth of the prince's essence coat his lean stomach as he came, the sporadic tightening and quivering of the prince's snug channel sending Squalo into a state of frenzied lust. Squalo quickly felt his own climax come on, a low, gutteral groan tearing from his throat as his own warm seed spilled inside of his younger lover who continued rocking indolently, riding out the waves of his orgasm before finally collapsing tiredly against him.

The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes afterwards, lazily sated smiles gracing both of their faces. Squalo let his eyes slide shut, his body steadily coming down from it's pinnacle. He felt all of the energy leave him then, as did his will to do anything but sit in that uncomfortable chair until morning with Bel cozied up to him. After a few minutes, he heard Bel chuckle.

"Luss should make that cake more often." Bel whispered offhandedly against Squalo's neck before giving it a tired kiss. Squalo just nodded sleepily, a small smile on his face. He was too exhausted to form a coherent thought, but nonetheless he allowed the small smile on his face to widen marginally.

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who lives here in the states with me, and I hope you all enjoyed this delicious little read. Chapter 7 of Dancing in the Dark will be soon, I swear.<p>

Read and Review guys!

-S*B


End file.
